


The compass,Eret.

by kit_skittles



Series: Dream smp stories :D [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: "It’s my compass Eret..it’s broken. I- I- I just-" Tubbo blinked, while a few hot tears burned his cheeks.AKA Tubbo’s compass is broken and no one is around other then Eret.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream smp stories :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148039
Kudos: 25





	The compass,Eret.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if anyone is uncomfortable with this I’ll take it down :)

Eret opened the castle gates to see a distressed teenager and president, Tubbo.

They were a bit confused to say the least. "Oh- hello,Tubbo. How can I help you?"

"Eret!" Tubbo said with a small smile. "I’m so sorry to barge in like this but- I need someone to talk to.."

Eret nodded and gestured his hands in a way that invited Tubbo in. "Of course, of course."

Tubbo quickly and quietly followed them inside, Eret showed him to one of the smaller rooms with a few chairs.

"Sorry to barge in like this again.." Tubbo said.

"No, no, no- it’s okay don’t worry about it. What’s on your mind, kid?"

Tubbo sighed, he rummaged in his pockets and took out his broken compass. 'Don’t cry Tubbo.' he mumbled quietly.

"It’s my compass Eret..it’s broken. I- I- I just-" Tubbo blinked, while a few hot tears burned his cheeks.

Eret looked at Tubbo and sighed sadly. "How did it happen, Tubbo?"

Tubbo tried to calm himself down, "I- uh- I don’t know..I was just in L‘manberg and it just stopped- I don’t know- how- I don’t know how to fix it."

"Oh Tubbo, don’t get upset, please." Eret stood up from his seat and walked over to Tubbo. "I’m sure we can fix it."

"...Really?"

Eret nodded. "I can ask Puffy and Ghostbur, maybe even...dream- to help, I’m sure they don’t want you to go on without it."

Eret smiled a little bit. "Come on, Tubbo. Do you want to go try fix it?"

Tubbo smiled,l and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "Thank you, Eret.." he gave Eret a quick hug before the pair ran off to look for some help.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE BROTHERS YOUR HONOUR- also idk if I like this lmao


End file.
